


Join Us?

by captain_kriegy



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: Alice comes home from a stressful day at work to see Nat and Gigi naked in bed together. They ask her to join them. Instead of getting upset that they're in bed without her, she joins.an alternate ending to this scene in 1x07.
Relationships: Gigi/Alice Pieszecki, Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Alice Pieszecki, Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi/Alice Pieszecki, Natalie Bailey/Gigi
Kudos: 52





	Join Us?

“Join us?” Gigi asked, concerned about Alice. Nat wrapped her arms around Gigi from behind. Alice stated to pace the room while explaining everything that happened with Drew and the network producers earlier in the day. Nat and Gigi watch with attention and concern until Alice pulls off her clothes and climbs in bed facing Gigi and snuggling up to her.  
“Your show is so good,” Nat told her. “It fills a gap. You have great guests. You’re fun and adorable. I know you’ll pull through.”  
“Yeah, baby, you’ll make it work,” Gigi added, holding Alice’s face with her hand and leaning in to kiss her softly. “You’re the name on everyone’s lips aren’t you?” Gigi teased. Alice was distracted by Gigi looking at her lovingly.  
“That was a not one of your better moments,” Nat chimed in, and Gigi broke eye contact to glare at Nat playfully.  
“What were you two up to,” Alice asked. “Aside from fucking without me.”  
“Had some dinner, put the kids to sleep. Had some sex. Talked about some stuff. We missed you though,” Nat promised her. Gigi rolled Alice onto her back and climbed on top, leaning down to kiss her deeply.  
“Missed you so much,” Gigi’s agreed, one hand on her cheek and the other on her neck. Nat just watched them for a minute while Gigi’s kisses grew from loving and sweet to dirty, their tongues brushing and Alice’s short nails scraping down Gigi’s muscular back. Gigi broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Gigi’s neck and between her breasts, all the way down her stomach and back up again. She left open mouthed kisses on her neck and stopped to bite and suck where she knew Alice could probably cover any marks well enough while she palmed her breasts and felt her nipples harden. Alice moaned and arched her neck and back for Gigi, instinctively closing her eyes. Gigi then moved her mouth to Alice’s nipples, sucking on them and teasingly licking them before getting between her legs and pulling off her damp lace thong. Gigi looked over to Nat and saw her slowly touching herself, as she loved to do when she watched Alice and Gigi together.  
“Nat, help me make our girl feel good,” Gigi insisted. She started licking through her folds and moaned into Alice. Nat reluctantly pulled her fingers out and put them in Alice’s mouth, letting Alice sucking on them until they’re clean. She moved so she could kiss Alice and play with her breasts as Gigi ate her wet pussy. Alice had one hand in Gigi’s hair and the other on Nat’s shoulder. Alice arched her head back against the pillow and Nat took to kissing her neck instead, listening to Alice’s characteristically loud moans as Gigi got her close with her mouth. Nat pinched her nipples and sucked on her neck as Gigi held her legs still and enthusiastically licked her, getting her mouth all wet.  
“Gigi,” Alice moaned loudly, hand in her hair tugging as she felt her orgasm so close. Gigi toyed with her sensitive clit, rolling her tongue all over it before sucking on it. Alice moaned and came hard under her girlfriends, Gigi trying to keep her still and licking her all over and Nat just watching the pleasure on her face.  
“Fuck, I needed that after the day I had,” Alice admitted, a bit out of breath. “That was so good.”  
Gigi kissed Alice softly before settling on the opposite side of her from Nat.  
“Her mouth is…,” Alice told Nat, and they both laughed.  
“Yeah, she’s really good with her mouth. And her fingers,” Nat replied.  
“You know I’m right here,” Gigi teased, pressing soft kisses to Alice’s shoulder. Alice smiled and kissed the top of Gigi’s head.  
“It’s finally time someone returns the favor,” Nat teased, climbing over Alice to roll Gigi onto her back. Nat kissed Gigi a few times before kissing her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. She spends a minute working on her nipples, knowing how much Gigi likes it. Alice leaned in to kiss Gigi’s exposed neck as Nat sucked her hard, dark nipples until Gigi moaned loudly. Alice reached around to touch Nat, feeling how wet she was.  
“Let me take care of G. You get on her face while I eat her out,” Alice told her. She was acting in part so Nat could get off, but more because she loved eating Gigi out.  
Alice kissed Gigi and Nat each once before Nat and Alice moved. Alice kissed all over Gigi’s stomach, loving her slightly defined abs, while palming her breasts and playing with her sensitive nipples. They both know nothing gets Gigi going like being a little rough with her nipples. Alice spread Gigi’s legs as Gigi and Nat shared dirty open mouthed kisses. Alice licked through her folds and Gigi moaned into Nat’s mouth.  
“Fuck, you’re soaked,” Alice noted, even more excited that she’d volunteered to take over. Gigi’s hand found her blonde curls and tugged.  
“Alice,” Gigi mumbled, before kissing Nat one more time.  
“Get on my face, baby,” Gigi tells Nat, slipping a finger into her from behind teasingly.  
Soon enough, Alice has two fingers inside Gigi and is licking her soaking wet pussy like Gigi deserves. Nat is sitting on Gigi’s face watching Alice work with one hand on Gigi’s boobs and trying to keep as quiet as she can. She can feel Gigi moaning into her whenever Alice does something particularly good between her legs and it drives her crazy. Alice increases her rhythm so she’s fucking Gigi fast and deep while licking her clit and folds. Gigi is holding Nat’s legs with both hands and Nat is riding her tongue, both getting close already.  
“She’s close,” Alice told Nat, trying to communicate that Nat should get off her face and make her cum. Nat was also getting close to her orgasm, the vibrations against her clit driving her crazy.  
“I’m gonna cum,” Nat replied, sitting harder and moving faster on Gigi’s mouth.  
Gigi just held her, loving that she was getting Nat past the point of being able to stop. Nat tugged her own nipples with one hand and her orgasm hit her hard as Gigi caught her clit with her lips, Nat yelling out her girlfriends’ names and finding herself less than gracefully rolling off Gigi’s face. Alice doubled down, moving her fingers quickly and Gigi’s hand moved to her hair, moaning and groaning quietly as Alice’s fingers tilted and hit her favorite spot inside her.  
“Oh my god, right there, yes,” Gigi moaned, her free hand moving to tug her nipple. Alice holds Gigi down and licks her pussy as she fucks her hard with her fingers.  
“Al,” Gigi moaned, feeling the telltale swirl in her stomach. Gigi came hard a moment later, back flying off the bed and a loud moan falling from her lips as she squeezed and soaked Alice’s fingers, tugging on her hair. Nat and Alice watched her cum, Nat playing with her other nipple with her fingers. Alice fucked Gigi until she through it before pulling her fingers out.  
“Let me taste,” Gigi insisted, a bit hazy and out of breath. Alice dragged her tongue up Gigi’s body and then slipped her wet fingers in Gigi’s mouth, watching intently as Gigi sucked on them.  
“You taste so good,” Alice told her, pushing some hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. “You’re such a good girl making Nat and me cum first.” Alice said, pulling her fingers out of Gigi’s mouth and kissing her instead. Gigi opens her mouth so she can taste herself on Alice’s tongue and moans quietly, Alice tasting Nat on Gigi’s tongue.  
“That was really hot,” Gigi noted, leaning over to kiss Nat. “I love when you eat me out,” Gigi told Alice, wrapping a hand around her neck and pulling her in for another soft kiss. Nat and Alice chuckled and gave each other a knowing glance as the three of them settled in a cuddle position with Alice in the middle.  
“I’m gonna let you in on a secret,” Alice teased, leaning to whisper in Gigi’s ear, “I love eating your wet pussy too.”  
Gigi laughed and playfully pushed Alice before curling up against her. And then they heard the kids down the hall.  
“Fuck,” Gigi mumbled.  
“Who woke them up?” Alice asked, accusatory.  
“It doesn’t matter, I’ll go handle it,” Nat groaned, climbing out of bed and pulling on her robe. Gigi snuggles further into Alice, kissing her shoulder gently.  
“You didn’t bite me anywhere I can’t cover, right?” Alice clarified, remembering feeling Gigi’s teeth on her neck.  
“I don’t think so. But I’ll put the coverup on it in the morning if you want,” Gigi promised, pressing another kiss to her neck. “I love you,” she mumbled.  
Alice paused for a moment, and they both realized it was the first time Gigi or Alice had said it to one another. Alice kissed the top of her head.  
“I love you too, G.”  
Nat came back in a few minutes later with a mug of tea and climbed back into bed.  
“Did I miss anything good?” Nat asked, cuddling against Alice’s other side. Alice and Gigi exchanged a happy glance. “Oh no. Did you guys finally say I love you’s without me?”  
“Basically,” Gigi replied, leaning up to kiss Alice’s lips.


End file.
